the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Leaguer for a Day
Junior Leaguer for a Day is the third episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Black Flash, as well as the Trickster and General Samuel Lane, respectively. Synopsis After cutting the wrong wire of a stink bomb during a recent battle with Trickster, Kara begins to doubt her worth on the Justice League. Meanwhile, Flash falls victim to being jinxed by Hal Jordan and tries to remove it from himself but fails all the time, until Bane tells Flash to do it in a mirror in a nearby outhouse, which unleashes a zombie-demon named Black Flash, raising the stakes (plus a major zombie apocalypse) and forcing Kara to help unjinx Flash, even as she begins to learn what it means to be a junior member of the Justice League. Plot Prior to this episode, newly appointed Junior Leaguer Kara Zor-El has been enrolled by Superman to Midvale Kindergarten, a daycare center which education ranges from basic Kindergarten skills to laws of advanced Einstein level physics to students like her. One day, during recess, Kara is in the middle of an interview with Daily Planet news reporter Jimmy Olsen, and at the mention of the name of Darkseid, the other kids are thrown into a panic. Suddenly, Kara receives a call from Superman that there's been a robbery at the Hero City Bank. Immediately, Kara flies over to the bank to rendezvous with the rest of the Justice League, who are preparing to ambush the Joker, who is trying to use the money to trick Warden Waller into giving the Legion of Doom probation, from outside the bank with a little help from the Hero City Police Department. However, instead, the Trickster exits the bank happily with a big bag of money until he was stopped by the League after walking past the police. With no time to quarrel with the League, the Trickster disappears into the sewers; the League follows him and separates into three groups of two to try and corner him in three directions, but to no avail (with the Flash slipping onto a banana peel, Superman and Wonder Woman seeing dynamite blowing up in their faces, and Kara being chased by giant chattering teeth). Once back onto the surface, the Trickster plans to leave with the money, but the League ambushes him again, and when they begin to surround him, the Trickster surrenders the money, begging to be spared, but is sharply countered when Batman asks him to find the answer by reading his soul, which, much to his horror, answers "no". Batman then presents the Trickster with the dilemma of guessing the current home for the Legion of Doom; the Trickster asks if it is the "Arkham Asylum", and then "Stryker's Island", before finding out the answer is "Belle Reve". The Trickster finally asks if they are going to take him to the Belle Reve Penitentiary before receiving his answer directly in the form of a being thrown straight into a police truck, where he threatens the League with a stink bomb, but Kara disarms him and disposes of the bomb with her heat vision, only to stench the entire section of Hero City in the process (save for Green Lantern and the Flash who clear the section of the stench after escaping it). Later, back at the Watchtower, after a long argument with an umpire over whether Kara is flopping in her team, Alfred Pennyworth visits her in her room, where she explains to him about her plight, which contains her abused life on her birthplace in Planet Argo. Convinced, Alfred reassures Kara that as long as she stays on Earth, she must maintain her role as Junior Leaguer, and Kara agrees, so she visits the Watchtower's kitchen TV room to apologize for her mistake when she discovers that the League is now wearing new uniforms (except for Green Lantern and the Flash); they reveal that they were forced to wear them temporarily because their original uniforms were ruined with a permanent stench that compromised their effectiveness as crime-fighters. To help satisfy Kara's plight, Wonder Woman presents her with a BBC documentary DVD, produced in cooperation with Canal+, about "floppers" (which sub-categorizes sports hooliganism ranging from the Nika Riots to the Port Said Stadium Riot), and she now realizes that she was at fault. Meanwhile, the Flash was jinxed after the League's fight over the bank money with the Trickster, and Green Lantern erupts a punching-spree onto him, shortly after the Flash responding to Green's Lantern's explanation on how the game worked (a montage of the Flash being punched by Green Lantern is shown). Eventually, Green Lantern tells the Flash there is a way to "un-jinx" himself (have someone say his name 3 times); infuriated, the Flash looks for a person to break the jinx. First, the Flash finds the Wonder Twins, and without talking, directs them to try and say his name three times (as a form of charades). The Twins cannot guess what the Flash is trying to refer to. Green Lantern comes about and insults the Flash's ability to play charades, to which the Twins agree to. The Flash makes a remark on his charade skills and is punched once more by Green Lantern. The Twins easily realize that the Flash has been jinxed, so the latter runs off to find another person to break the jinx. The Flash goes to General Samuel Lane and writes to him about his situation; Green Lantern is near the Flash, again. The General declares that writing is talking for some and then Green Lantern and the General proceed to punch the Flash. After making sounds of agony, the General also declares sound-making is talking, resulting in some more punches to the Flash. The Flash flees to find another person. Green Lantern asks the General if he wanted to come with him to follow the Flash; the General, remarking he has nothing to do, agrees, and the two leave the General's office. The Flash visits Belle Reve, where he comes across Livewire, who is also jinxed as he witnesses her consequences for talking, being punched by Giganta. The Flash frees Livewire from her jinx and she travels away, forgetting to 'un-jinx' the Flash; however, Giganta tells the Flash a way to 'un-jinx' himself. Green Lantern and General Lane then appear and ask Giganta if he knows about the Flash's whereabouts. Giganta explains her prank on the Flash, which appears to be an omen, so Green Lantern contacts the rest of the League to chase after the Flash. The Flash locks himself in a nearby outhouse, cutting all the lights off, and turning on all the water faucets. The faucet's water create a mist for the mirror. The League and the General try to stop him from doing an evil spell, but the Flash persists and thinks that Green Lantern and the General are just going to continue hitting him again but Kara reminds him that they won't this time, they just want him to come out of the outhouse so she can break the jinx on Green Lantern's behalf, but the Flash still doesn't believe her and tells her to just break it now, but the General tells the Flash that it doesn't work that way when he's in the outside, but only works when they're together; he just ignores the fact and continues the mirror thing, but Green Lantern is still warning him that Giganta doesn't know what he's talking about the latter beginning to write his name as it appears backwards in another spot on the mirror. After finishing, he begins to say his name three times; soon, something appears in the window and after the third time, a demon lunges out of the window. He tries to slaughter the Flash with his claws, but the Flash dodges. The Flash runs into a outhouse stall, which is occupied. The Flash leaves the public outhouse and the demon slices a man out of the outhouse. The League and the General begin to run away from the demon, who now goes on a rampage slashing people around the city, thus turning them into zombies. Meanwhile, they were forced to hide in the Batcave, where Batman's Batmobile rolls out with everyone inside and minimum room. Green Lantern tells the Flash to recall what he did to summon the Jinx Monster. They soon watch a breaking news broadcast about a zombie apocalypse erupting, but the taping stops when a zombified Jimmy Olsen attacks news reporter Lois Lane. Suddenly, before the League can get to the Daily Planet News Building and continue the taping, the zombies ambush them, forcing them to hide upon a nearby tree as they destroy the Batmobile. The General manages to escape the confusion, the League decides to retreat to the news building on foot and search for Lois, but once they arrive, they discover that the newswoman was zombified too (hence she leads an ensemble of zombies into dancing Michael Jackson's "Thriller", which is sung by her). The zombies then pursue the League, who are forced to retreat back into the outhouse. While the other Leaguers attempt to fight them off for all they're worth, the Flash says his name three times, but nothing happens. Kara helps the Flash say his name three times, but still, nothing happens. An infected crowd of zombies, including General Lane now, begin closing in on the League. Kara's and the Flash's breaths create the supernatural mist on the mirror, revealing the Flash's real name, "Barry", forwards and backwards. The Flash and Kara begin yelling, "Yrrab" 3 times. The Jinx Monster leaps towards the Flash and Kara, but is transported back into the mirror. With Black Flash defeated, everything is returned to normal, and the whole city begins apologizing with each other for biting them hence turning them into zombies, with Superman reuniting with Lois once more, much to the other Leaguers' disgust. General Lane approaches the League again with the happening he remembered, claiming his mind as a "steel trap", advising the League not to do that again, and the League complies. Later, Mayor Glory presents Kara a medallion (which says, "Justice League's First Junior Member") for saving Hero City from a zombie apocalypse, eventually dubbing her as "Supergirl". While the other Leaguers rejoice with the rest of the town, Superman approaches Kara, saying, "That'll do, Kara, that'll do.", much to her speechlessness. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup from "The Powerpuff Girls", and Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie from "Little Einsteins" should make their cameo appearances as Kara Zor-El's classmates. * The closing sequence of this episode should be parodied from an ending scene of the 1995 film, "Babe", where Farmer Hoggett tells Babe, "That'll do, pig, that'll do.", for a job well done helping him win first place at a local sheepherding competition. * This is the first episode where costumes from the "New 52" era will be introduced, starting with Superman's, Batman's, and Wonder Woman's. * Argentine sportscaster Andrés Cantor should also make his cameo appearance in this episode as a guest news reporter hence voiced by himself. * "Adagio for Strings" should played during the deadly soccer fans riot scene, although the piece was to be uncredited. Category:Season 2